50 Cent
50 Cent, właściwie Curtis James Jackson III (ur. 6 lipca 1975 w Nowym Jorku1) – amerykański raper, aktor i przedsiębiorca. Właściciel firmy produkującej słuchawki SMS Audio. Międzynarodową rozpoznawalność zyskał po wydaniu debiutanckiego albumu Get Rich or Die Tryin' w 2003 roku oraz drugiej płycie The Massacre dwa lata później. Jako aktor zadebiutował w 2005 roku w filmie autobiograficznym pt. Get Rich or Die Tryin'. Produkcja w reżyserii Jima Sheridana zdobyła wiele pozytywnych recenzji, przez co kariera aktorska Curtisa się rozwinęła. Po nim ukazały się kolejne filmy z Jacksonem, co znacznie przyczyniło się do popularności rapera w mediach. Współpracował z takimi muzykami i grupami jak Dr. Dre, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, G-Unit, Lil’ Kim, DMX, Onyx, Timbaland, Ne-Yo, Justin Timberlake, T-Pain, Nicole Scherzinger, E-40, Missy Elliott, The Black Eyed Peas, Ciara, M.O.P., Kool G Rap, Game i Michael Jackson. Biografia Wczesne lata Curtis dorastał w South Jamaica, dzielnicy Queens w Nowym Jorku. Początkowo wychowywany przez matkę o imieniu Sabrina, następnie przez dziadków, ponieważ matka została zamordowana z powodu długów. Ojca nigdy nie poznał. Jackson w wieku jedenastu lat rozpoczął trenowanie boksu. Trzy lata później, zaczął uczęszczać na siłownię, i jak sam mówi: "Kiedy nie miałem co robić w szkole, trenowałem na siłowni (boks) albo sprzedawałem narkotyki na ulicy". W połowie lat 80. XX wieku brał udział w Igrzyskach Olimpijskich młodzików w amatorskim boksie. Podobnie jak wiele osób pochodzących z biednych afroamerykańskich dzielnic, zaczynał od handlowania narkotykami2 już w wieku dwunastu lat, podczas gdy opiekunowie myśleli, że Jackson bierze udział w pozaszkolnych projektach. W tym czasie nosił ze sobą broń palną i używki do szkoły. W dziesiątej klasie został przyłapany przy tym jak chciał przeszmuglować broń przez wykrywacz metali. Uczęszczał wówczas do Andrew Jackson High School. Po czasie spędzonym w zakładzie karnym, Curtis przyjął pseudonim "50 Cent". Zapożyczył go od przestępcy Kelvina Martina, który żył według motto: "Get Rich Or Die Tryin" ("Wzbogać się lub zgiń próbując"). Kariera Curtis zajął się muzyką w 1996 roku. Pierwsze utwory były nagrywane w piwnicy u przyjaciela. Do odtwarzania dźwięku używali gramofonu. W tym roku także poznał Jam Mastera Jaya. Jam nauczył go podstaw w muzyce i jak nagrać album34. Swój pierwszy występ gościnny zaliczył u boku grupy hip-hopowej Onyx w utworze "React", z albumu Shut 'Em Down (1998 r.). Jay wyprodukował pierwszy album Jacksona, jednak nigdy się on nie ukazał. W 1999 roku podpisał z wytwórnią Columbia Records kontrakt na swój pierwszy album, Power of the Dollar. Kontrakt z wydawcą został rozwiązany w czasie, gdy raper powracał do zdrowia po zamachach na jego życie: w kwietniu 2000 roku został dziewięciokrotnie postrzelony. Podczas strzału w twarz, doznał uszkodzenia lewej części żuchwy. Zmienił mu się przez to głos. Zyskał wtedy przydomek "Bulletproof" - kuloodporny. W późniejszym okresie poznał Tony'ego Yayo, Young Bucka i Lloyd Banksa, z którymi stworzył formację G-Unit. 50 Cent wydał drugi album, Guess Who's Back?, a z G-Unit mixtape pt. 50 Cent Is the Future, który sprawił, że zainteresował się nim Eminem. Szybko doszło do podpisania kontraktu. Curtis wydał kolejny mixtape pt. No Mercy, No Fear, na którym znajduje się jeden z większych przebojów rapera, "Wanksta". Pierwszym albumem wydanym dla Shady Records (wytwórni Eminema) był Get Rich or Die Tryin', który odniósł ogromny sukces dzięki hitom takim jak "In da Club" czy "21 Questions". Kolejnym albumem 50 Centa był The Massacre z takimi hitami jak "Candy Shop", "Disco Inferno" i "Just a Lil Bit". W listopadzie 2005 wyszedł film luźno oparty na życiu rapera pt. "Get Rich or Die Tryin". W 2007 wydał swój trzeci, solowy album Curtis. Albumy Get Rich or Die Tryin i The Massacre znalazły się kolejno na 6. i 5. miejscu "Top 100 Albums" (z ang. Sto najlepszych albumów) wg stowarzyszenia RIAA56. Biografia 50 Centa zainspirowała firmę obuwniczą Reebok do wykorzystania postaci w reklamie firmy w 2004 roku7. 50 Cent napisał autobiograficzną książkę pt. "Od płotki do grubej ryby", w której opisuje swoje problemy z narkotykami oraz początki swojej raperskiej kariery8. W 2009 roku wydał swój czwarty solowy album Before I Self Destruct. Produkcja była promowana trzema singlami: "Ok, You're Right"9, "Baby by Me" z udziałem piosenkarza Ne-Yo10 i "Do You Think About Me"11. Do tych utworów powstały teledyski. Mimo dobrych singli, płyta nie uzyskała rozgłosu. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedaży rozeszło się 160.000 egzemplarzy plasując się na 5. miejscu notowania Billboard 20012, co w porównaniu z poprzednim albumem jest wynikiem słabym. 21 stycznia 2010 roku album ten uzyskał status złotej płyty13. Z okazji dziesięciolecia, które 50 Cent spędził na scenie muzycznej, w grudniu 2011 roku wydał darmowy mixtape zatytułowany The Big 101415. Pierwszym utworem promującym album był "Stop Cryin'". Gościnnie wystąpili Tony Yayo, nowi muzycy G-Unit Records - Kidd Kidd i raperka Paris. Stroną muzyczną zajęli się między innymi Scoop DeVille, Jake One, Illmind czy DJ Khalil15. Do każdego utworu z mixtape'u powstał teledysk16. 22 maja 2012 roku raper wspólnie z DJ-em Drama wydał darmowy mixtape zatytułowany The Lost Tape17. Na projekcie znalazło się 15 premierowych utworów18, a wśród gości pojawili się między innymi Eminem, 2 Chainz, Snoop Dogg czy Jeremih19. Pierwszym singlem był utwór "Riot (Remix)" autorstwa rapera 2 Chainz, do którego remiks skomponował 50 Cent20. 6 lipca 2012 roku został wydany kolejny mixtape pt. 5 (Murder by Numbers)21, który miał być piątym studyjnym albumem rapera. Pierwotnie premiera miała odbyć się cztery dni wcześniej22, a później 3 lipca21. Raper zadbał o promocję produkcji. W tym celu zrealizował pięć teledysków. 3 czerwca 2014 roku odbyła się premiera piątego studyjnego albumu pt. Animal Ambition: An Untamed Desire To Win. 18 marca tego samego roku opublikowano dwa single pt. "Don't Worry 'Bout It" w którym gościnnie udzielił się Yo Gotti i "Hold On" do których zrealizowano teledyski2324. Oba utwory wyprodukował Charli Brown Beatz24. Kilka dni później, 25 marca został wydany trzeci singel "Pilot" do którego także zrealizowano klip25. 31 marca 2014 wydano kolejny utwór promujący album - "Smoke", który został wyprodukowany przez Dr. Dre przy współpracy z Dawaunem Parkerem i Markiem Batsonem. 1 kwietnia ukazał się teledysk do tej piosenki26. Gościnnie udzielił się Trey Songz. Produkcja zadebiutowała na 4. miejscu notowania Billboard 200 ze sprzedażą 47.000 egzemplarzy27. Do 13 lipca 2014 r. w Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedano niecałe 100.000 kopii28. Obecnie Jackson pracuje nad szóstym studyjnym albumem pt. Street King Immortal, którego premiera nie jest znana. Pierwotnie płyta miała zostać wydana 16 września 2014 r., jednakże podjęto decyzję o anulowaniu premiery na rzecz reaktywacji zespołu G-Unit29. Inne przedsięwzięcia Nowa wytwórnia Pod koniec 2010 roku Curtis Jackson założył wytwórnię G-Note Records, która ma celu wydawanie muzyków Pop/Dance/R&B. Dystrybucją zajmuje się jego pierwsza wytwórnia G-Unit Records. Siedziba znajduje się w Nowym Jorku30. Pierwszymi muzykami byli Hot Rod i Governor. Street King Pod koniec 2011 roku Curtis zaprezentował napój energetyczny Street King31. Sprzedaż napoju ma na celu pomagać biednej ludności w Afryce32. W celu promocji, na Facebooku stworzono stronę poświęconą tej akcji. Każde jedno kliknięcie tzw. lubię to, oznaczało jeden darmowy posiłek ze strony 50 Centa. Kolejnym krokiem w promowaniu, było wydawanie darmowych utworów33, a ostatnim: filmy wideo z krótką fabułą. SMS Audio W sierpniu 2011 roku 50 Cent zaprezentował markę produkującą słuchawki SMS Audio34. Firma powstała po wykupieniu przez rapera innej - KonoAudio, która została założona w 2007 roku. Jej prezesem był Brian Nohe, który zostałem nowym prezesem marki SMS Audio wspólnie z Jacksonem3536. Pod koniec 2011 r. i na początku 2012 r. została zaprezentowana pierwsza linia słuchawek sygnowanych marką SMS Audio37. W październiku 2012 roku na rynek została wprowadzona pierwsza seria słuchawek dousznych, nausznych i wokółusznych pt. "STREET by 50"3839. Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia 50 Centa. * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2003) * The Massacre (2005) * Curtis (2007) * Before I Self Destruct (2009) * Animal Ambition: An Untamed Desire To Win (2014) * Street King Immortal (2014) Filmografia | | |} Kategoria:Raperzy